


The Tavern (Orion's Belt)

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: norsekink, F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sappy Ending, Sibling Incest, Thor Feels, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not gay if it’s a threeway!<br/>Thor gets Loki into his bed using a woman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tavern (Orion's Belt)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on norsekink. Posted September 2011.  
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=7486879#t7486879
> 
> [Thor/Other/Loki: It’s not gay if it’s a threeway!  
> Thor gets Loki into his bed using a woman.
> 
> Bonus points for Thor/Loki only by the end.  
> Double bonus points for Thor/Loki smut ♥]

This tavern at one intersection barely known to inexperienced travelers between the realms was Thor’s favorite. At this place he was certain no one paid attention to others and they knew the anonymity of the place was a safe sanctuary to them. They could sit and drink without being noticed to relish the joy or bitterness of their time and life. They would drink until they passed out. When (and if) they woke up, they would find themselves on their feet and on their way again to continue the journey, being rested and renewed, undisturbed and untouched. As long as they paid, they’d get all the special non-treatment as they liked.

Here at this place, no one knew who the others were. There was no race, ranks or names, except travelers.

 

The tavern was dim and quiet, simple but clean, so much different from all other taverns Thor had visited.

“Hmm.”

The voice from behind him let him know that his companion approved.

He turned and smiled at Loki. The younger pulled down the dark hood, revealing wind-ruffled hair, red-rimmed eyes and sunken face.

“What do you think, brother?” Thor asked.

“This will do.” And he brushed past Thor into the place. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Thor grinned and followed his brother inside.

+

 

They chose a table in a corner obscured from the entrance, even though most of the tables were arranged to ensure utmost privacy. Thor ordered himself a large jug of mead and a bottle of wine for Loki, with roasted boar, fried chicken and potatoes for both of them. The younger man glanced around the place to study it, and later sat back, looking relax.

“How come you find this place, Thor? And all these years you never thought to mention it or brought me here.”

Thor smiled between chewing. “Keep the best for last?”

Loki chuckled. “Why? Because it’s my birthday today?”

Thor leaned in and pointed at Loki with a chicken leg. “But it’s fun, isn’t it? Thor mentally added, because he wanted to get his brother far away from Asgard, the palace, everything and everyone. “Surprise doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

Loki smiled, eyes averting from Thor’s to the meal. Then, his green eyes met Thor’s again.

“Thank you.”

Loki was content. His shoulders seemed relax, even if his body showed how tired he was from the long journey. He didn’t understand why Thor had insisted that they arrived at this particular place so far away from civilization. Not that Loki had any objection to adventure, but they had been traveling non-stop for a week only to reach here, arriving exactly on his birthday.

He had to agree though. This was a surprise. The place suited Loki’s preference for quietness, and he was glad that Thor had chosen a place that was to his liking…for once.

He took a deep breath, one hand resting on his stomach. “Well, I’m full. I think I will rest now.”

Thor frowned. “You didn’t eat much.”

“Too tired. You can finish them.” Loki stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Good night, brother.”

“Good night, Loki.”

Thor’s eyes were fixed on the younger man, raking from his dark head down his back as he walked towards the stairs. Thor swallowed the mead, licking his lips, and finished all the food.

Coming to this place wouldn’t be the last surprise his brother would get, Thor mused, because Thor had a plan that was meant to be a night to remember for his brother.

+

 

Loki washed in a teak tub filled with hot water in a small bathing space installed within the room. The sole lamp on the wall cast warm light in the room—sparse of furniture save a large wooden bed with mattress covered with pelt, a desk and a chair. The window revealed dark sky dusted with myriad of blue, red and white stars, where he could see three aligned bright blue orbs from afar. The place was quiet and beautiful, simple comparing to golden chambers in Asgard. He couldn’t help smiling, thinking that Thor had paid attention and took him here for a change. Perhaps he could stay a day or two just to read his books. He had packed two books about magic and philosophy. Thor said that he wouldn’t need them, but what did Thor know.

He reminded himself to rise from the tub before passing out from drowsiness, after the hot water had drained away the aches in his limbs. Loki tipped his head back and wondered what Thor was doing. He must have been up here for almost an hour and Thor didn’t show up. It meant he took another room, or he could still be drinking and fooling around, or doing all of them at once, even if this place didn’t look like it had much to offer.

Whatever it was, Loki was too tired to fetch his brother. The bed was big enough for both of them, and sharing one was a common occurrence during traveling. He rose from the tub, all naked, droplets of water glistened in the light, cool air kissing his skin, and reached the bed in a few languid steps. Dropping face-first on the mattress, Loki slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

+

 

The sight of his brother’s prone form that greeted Thor once he entered the room made him instantly hard and hot like Surtur’s blade.

“Oh….look at that,” said another voice next to him. “Did he forget to pull the cover over himself or he planned to tempt us like this?”

Thor snorted as a pang of jealousy shot through his chest. But there was no place for such feeling tonight.

The woman, tall and slender, with dark hair flowing to her waist, swayed to the bed and dropped herself on the cushion next to Loki. She ran the tips of her fingers along the curve of Loki’s elegant spine, down to his slim waist, her eyes fixed on his exposed rear, full and firm for a skinny boy like him, then she glanced back at Thor.

“He’s gorgeous,” She muttered a compliment with breathy desire.

Thor smiled with pride and quickly pulled off his shirt, revealing his well-developed chest that still had years to reach its potential. The woman’s eyes widened as she watched him strip. Her attention was now riveted to the blond as he freed himself from the trousers and boots. With dark fire in her eyes, she smiled back at Thor who was grinning, then leaned back, almost touching Loki, and beckoned him with a playful movement of her fingers.

Thor reached the bed that dipped as two bodies lied down right next to Loki. The silence in the room broke when two lips hungrily met next to the sleeping young man.

+

 

Loki was drifting in and out of slumber when the cool air around him turned warm, then heated, too hot to be comfortable, causing him to stir. He heard himself make a sound ‘hrmmmph’ out of annoyance and fought to stay asleep.

The room was charged with power and humidity like a warning of rain, except that there were wet noises right next to his ears. Loki shifted and batted away a hand from his body, then his mind registered: wait. What hand? Someone was groping his rear and he surfaced from sleep like a diver suddenly in need of air.

Or more like a fish being yanked from the water inside a net.

He would have jumped off the bed and attack if one hand didn’t close around his wrist, holding him down. Loki was about to retaliate out of reflex but then he recognized the touch—and then he saw what was going on. He blurted out. “Damn it, Thor!”

Thor raised his eyes to meet those of his startled younger brother, and said, “Yes?” His voice was muffled between creamy spread legs, and he instantly returned to his task.

Heat burned on Loki’s flushed face and he croaked. “I can’t believe it! Why didn’t you take another room!?”

As he was still holding Loki’s wrist, Thor slowly circled a spot on the soft, inner side, almost apologetically, and lifted his head up, his moist lips made Loki’s stomach turn and tighten at the same time. “I want to stay with you here.”  
Loki gritted, “I’m out of here…” and he turned to grab his trousers, but Thor held fast.

“Loki.” Thor’s grip tightened. “Stay.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Loki strained, trying to pull his wrist free.

“Come on, brother, what are you so afraid of?”

Loki was about to shout that he was not and never afraid when the woman tipped her head up and looked at him, her wild dark hair splaying out across Loki’s hips, tickling his skin. She was lying so close to his groin. Her eyes were bright like a hungry feline when she purred, “Your big brother told me it’s your birthday and he wanted to make it special…for you…ah..!”

Her head was rubbing his thigh as she writhed, and Loki felt thrill shoot through his chest and down to the pit of his belly. When the raven-haired beauty said the word ‘for you’, Thor did something with his tongue that made she moan out loud. Oh, Loki realized, he was pulling it in and out of the woman in a lewd manner, like a show for Loki to see. To his surprise, Loki found himself unable to pull his eyes away, even though his mind yelled at him to leave right now.

The sight, sound and the poignant scent of both people’s arousal were overwhelming, and his body slowly started to react despite all the discomfort he was feeling.

Sex had always been something private to him, and he realized Thor had deliberately taken a woman to bed in their shared room. A part of him wished to shout and recoil, not wanting to witness Thor’s ‘another’ conquest as his older brother was making it clear that he wanted Loki to witness. Still, another part of him could not deny that he was excited by what he saw.

During their travels he knew how his brother liked to explore all delicacy offered: mead, meals and maidens. But it never occurred when they were in the same room. Even if Thor sometimes whispered to him in a sultry voice that he should bed a maiden Thor had coupled with the night before, because she was ‘really good’ and Loki should ‘enjoy himself more’, and many times suggested they should ‘try it together’ as in ‘with the same woman at the same time on the same bed’ to strengthen their ‘brotherly bond’, Loki always said no. Sex was a private matter to him, and the last thing he wanted was for someone to compare him to his brother, the golden Thor. No, he wouldn’t entertain Thor’s perverse desire to win everything over Loki, never.

Suddenly, the woman’s fingers brushed against his erection, startling Loki, and the next thing he knew she was stroking him. He was hard and his eyes were fixed on the sight before him: Thor had released Loki’s wrist and reached for the raven-haired full breasts crowned with perky nubs to knead them into fullness while his tongue flicked diligently on her clit. Loki gasped as she writhed and mewled, ridden with pleasure Thor was giving, and in turn she was deftly massaging Loki’s cock.

It felt good when someone touched him like this. He liked it. He liked how her stroking was firm and fast with all twists, and Loki grew harder in her hand.

Then Thor’s eyes met his and his brother smiled even if his hands and mouth were occupied. His blue eyes, now darkened like stormy sea, sparked silent challenge at Loki.

Loki was never one to retreat from a challenge, especially when it came from Thor, or when a game was shoved into his face. He didn’t like his brother to think that he outsmarted Loki in such a childish way.

Fine, Loki muttered under his breath, and bent down to claim the raven-haired’s lips.

The woman was trapped between the two brothers as Thor slowly lapped her tender folds, making her hiss with nibbles around and on the top, while Loki licked the inside of her mouth, drawing out a longer moan from the helpless woman. Loki hummed as she kissed him back with passion. Then he left her lips, causing her to whimper a protest, and dragged a wet trail down her chin, to the side of her neck, and closed his lips around her nipple. The woman’s skin felt like she was on fire, and she started to writhe with pleasure as Loki swirled his tongue.

Then Thor’s fingers were in his hair, stroking and petting as if to give compliment. He liked the feelings, blushed and embarrassed to admit it, and suckled harder, drawing a ragged and loud moan from the woman. He continued his ministration before shifting to another nub, and felt Thor’s hand moving down his neck at the same time in languid strokes. Thor’s palm was hot and firm as he caressed up and down Loki’s pale shoulder and up to his neck. It felt strange having Thor touch him like this—it was so gentle and it felt so good.

Then Thor’s hand was gone and Loki’s head shot up in time to see his brother lift the woman’s legs, crooked them under his strong arms, and entered her with one sure thrust.

It was too much. Loki closed his eyes and reached down to his twitching member. He heard everything and the noises alone were driving his mind into a strange state of trance. He swallowed and his lips were dry. Hungry? Needy? When he opened his eyes again, the woman was on all four with Thor riding her from behind, her hair falling and flapping. Clear drop oozed out of him at the sight and he realized it wasn’t as bad as he had imagined. It was hot and heady to see others’ coupling with his own eyes right in front of him, and they both were beautiful. The raven-haired flushed, her mouth slacked with pleasure. And Thor…he watched how Thor moved and handled the woman, seeing his brother’s sculpted muscles on his taut belly tightened and rippled as he thrust, so powerful he could imagine how Thor’s cock was plunging inside that hot body. His flesh pulsed as Loki gasped when the raven-haired wrapped her lips around his prick and began sucking in time with Thor’s rhythm.

She was touching him while savoring him, taking him deeper and deeper. He was sweating and moaning now too, his mind out the window, but Loki didn’t miss the fact that Thor was watching him with predatory gaze as he thrust harder into the woman.

As if it was Loki he wanted to devour…

“Uhnn…..” Loki let out a huff and shut his eyes, shunning Thor from his thought. Yet, he sensed that Thor’s eyes were roaming over him—over his exposed body, his heaving chest, staring at his open mouth. Loki took hold of the woman’s soft hair and bucked into her hot, welcoming mouth, panting, unable to contain, and Thor pushed. It was so hard that the woman collapsed on top of Loki, whose elbow gave up and his back hit the mattress.

How embarrassing, Loki bit his lips. His breath quickened. But then the woman pulled back to breathe as Thor’s taking became too rigorous for her to keep up with both of them at the same time. She continued pumping Loki with her hand, slick with his pre-cum, and breathed down the beautifully erect shaft, unknown words started slipping as the first wave of orgasm swept over her from the young god of thunder. Loki watched with awe and in turn Thor was pinning him with burning blue eyes, pupils blown and wild as if he was possessed.

They locked gaze, and Loki was so close, when the raven-haired screamed as the climax hit her like lightning. Thor rode her through it until she whimpered, panting against Loki’s abdomen, her body convulsed and shuddered like a run-down mare.

As Thor pulled out of her, Loki’s breath caught in his throat as he saw how Thor’s cock was so full of blood and swollen with a thick vein Loki could feel its pulse. Instead of a pang of envy like he sometimes felt, his mouth went dry as if there was a whole desert inside.

Then, Thor was on him.

It took him a few heartbeats to register what was happening. Thor was holding his head in both hands, fingers wounding tight in his hair as he kissed Loki, ripping away all thoughts, pushing his tongue inside and almost down Loki’s throat.

 

Thor’s kiss felt almost like war— invading, savage and overpowering, intending to subjugate. It sucked the air out of Loki’s lungs and he struggled. He gripped Thor’s shoulders and tried to break free, but Thor pushed him down onto the bed, and took a moment to whisper against his lips, “My brother.”

And he returned to plunder Loki’s mouth.

A moment later, as Loki’s brain was about to shut down from the lack of air, Thor released his well-abused lips. The raven-haired who recovered with lovely glow on her cheeks propped herself into a sitting position and reached for the younger’s weeping erection.

“We will take care of you now…”

And before he could protest, Thor kissed him again.

+

Thor moved to the head of the bed and moved Loki up to lean back against his chest. He framed Loki’s legs with his and wound both arms around Loki’s torso, fondling him along the way, hot hands greedily rubbing the pale flanks, scraping his ribs, then up to armpits, across his chest, down to his navel, trailing the thin dark line down to his groin, raking the trimmed dark hair, sending shiver after shiver through Loki. He had never been touched like this, and Thor’s touches made him afraid and aroused at the same time. He couldn’t feel like this, could he? Then when he tried to get free, Thor would hold and trail kisses along his neck and shoulder, sending waves of pleasure through him, replacing fear. Thor buried his face in his hair and inhaled deep, pouring incoherent words into his ear, something like his name, something like ‘beloved’, and ‘mine’ as he touched him everywhere.

The woman was kissing, sucking, and licking him…from the tip down to the base, and she lifted his leg. Then a strange, pleasant sensation hit Loki as she circled her tongue around his puckered entrance.

Thor reached down to take his cock and it felt GOOD. His brother’s hand was large and strong and powerful, his thumb rubbing around the crown, making Loki moan. Loki was going to….he was so close…and he was rock-hard and aching and twitching in Thor’s hand.

Then Thor’s hot breath brushed his ear, words hushed only for him to hear: “So hard, and ready…So…precious you have no idea. How long I’ve wanted to see you like this and take you…”

Loki’s fingers tightened in the pelt as the woman pushed her tongue inside him and moved in circles. He knew what this meant and squirmed.

“Loki…my brother…my beautiful brother. Mine.” Thor spoke fervently, his voice dark, and he was pushing and rubbing against Loki’s back. “I want you….”

“Thor….I can’t….unnnhh….” His words were cut off as a finger slid inside him and started moving in and out. Then another, and another, scissoring and stretching him. His protest was silenced when Thor held his neck and assaulted him with another deep, demanding kiss.

He knew what was coming, but he couldn’t stop it.

“It won’t hurt…promise. It’ll feel good.”

And he was still so hard despite everything.

“I’ll make you feel good….” a heated promise was accompanied by another kiss and Loki’s head was reeling at this point.

He needed this release. Or his brain might as well explode.

“Please…” Thor whispered. And Loki never heard him beg before.

And then he was kissing Thor back, and his mind answered: yes, Thor.

Even if it was soundless, Thor seemed to know. He pulled Loki up, almost wrenching him away from the woman and wrapped one arm tightly around his chest. Another hand scooped under his buttock to lift and arrange him. Loki held his breath as the crown of Thor’s cock nudged at his entrance.

The woman helped holding his hips and the next moment, Thor was penetrating into him and Loki let out a choked cry.

It burned as Thor stretched him. It wasn’t easy even if he was prepared, and Thor pressed in, inch after inch, arms locking his brother, and soon he was sheathed deep inside Loki. The lean, pale thighs trembled and Loki sweat. Sweat, Thor mused and wiped some of them away from his brother’s face and collarbone. Loki was burning hot inside. He was so tight, pulsating around Thor, locking down on him, begging to be taken.

 

Thor too was trembling, wanting to pound senseless into Loki. Yet, a thin thread of sanity left in him told him to give them both a moment to adjust….or rather to savor the feelings. Finally it happened. Finally. He took in a deep breath and started moving, using his arm to fasten his brother to him, Loki’s back plastered to his chest so he couldn’t run away.

“Tsk tsk…boys…” The whisper laden with lust came from the woman Thor had forgotten she was still here with them. She knew what to do as she bent down and took Loki into her mouth as if she’d been waiting and needing.

Loki cried out and his back arched off Thor. Thor pulled him back and held him in an iron grip as he pounded into his brother.

Loki’s senses shattered as he was taken from behind and devoured at the front. It was too much…the ache and the pleasure flowing from both directions, transferring back and forth like liquid fire, and he pushed back, impaling himself onto Thor while thrusting into the woman’s tight suction, completely losing himself.

Thor shifted and Loki cried out as he rammed back inside and struck that sweet spot. Once it was found, Thor became merciless. Loki was panting open-mouthed, sobbing Thor’s name. It seemed to drive Thor into frenzy as he repeated it again and again, claiming his little brother.

With that realization, Thor pushed to the hilt, groaned and erupted into the younger man, pouring himself inside Loki. Loki felt the spurts filling his bowel and it sent him over, making him spill into the woman’s waiting mouth, who drank down until he was spent and shuddered.

He was boneless on top of Thor. The raven-haired was resting her head on his belly, after licking him clean, and murmured, “Wow….”

For once, with his heart pounding against his ribs, Loki was at a loss for words and his brain seemed to desert him, leaving him to be engulfed in sensations.

+

They lay there, each loss in his own bliss, unable to move for a while.

Heat spread inside Loki and their scents—Thor’s and his—permeated the air: sweat and seeds of two young men, now bonded not only by blood, but also by another forbidden union. It should have felt wrong and heavy, but why, Loki questioned, it felt good and warm.

Did his body know something better than his mind or conscience did, Loki asked himself.

Sensing tension in the younger man’s body, Thor said, “brother.”

The raven-haired was sitting and looking at them, empathy in her eyes. There was a soft smile and still a tint of flush on her porcelain cheeks. She reached to brush the hair from Loki’s face, leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead.

It was an odd gesture considering what she had just done and shared with them. She moved on to kiss Thor’s cheek and lips and stepped out of the bed to get into her black gown. When finished, she turned around one last time to look at them with a wicked grin on her face. Loki hated to admit that Thor did pick a fine lady. She was beautiful and there was something about her that Loki wished to know more. He also couldn’t deny that she could have been his sister if he had one.

With the last knowing smile, the raven-haired turned and left.

Thor was drunk-deep in a post-coital ecstasy and he made no attempt to move, so Loki had to untangle himself from the heavy, possessive limbs. Thor let him, but he didn’t let Loki get far, and embraced Loki as they shifted to lay on their sides, with Thor’s leg on top of his.

“Who is she?” He winced at the throbbing pain and the strange wetness trickling out of his body.

“A friend.” Thor murmured.

Loki snorted. “Right…and what just happened here, Thor?”

“The best laid of our lives?” Thor emphasized with a soft push.

Having enough, Loki jerked away and sat up, turning to face Thor. Thor persisted. “You’re not going anywhere, brother.”

“Yes, *Brother*, good that you remember.”

Thor frowned. “What do you mean?”

“That we are brothers and you half-way forced yourself on me.”

“Forced?” Thor’s eyebrows knitted. “I wanted you and you wanted me.”

Loki groaned. No, he didn’t want Thor. He wanted the sex, but not with Thor.

Did he?

Headache started forming around his temples and he pinched them. Thor pulled him down and kissed his neck, almost apologetically.

It bothered Loki that Thor had evaded his question and made light of the situation. Perhaps he wasn’t as dull as Loki had thought he was, but even more rash. Besides, he was disturbed by this ‘what Thor wanted, Thor had’ attitude his older brother demonstrated. Again and again.

“Did I hurt you?” Thor’s voice was warm, like a touch of morning sunlight. It instantly soothed the ache he was feeling.

“No…” Loki murmured an answer.

“I didn’t mean to be too rough.”

“Stop it. Do not treat me as if I am a maiden.”

"No, brother, you are not, I am very well aware of that." The look in Thor’s eyes made Loki blush. Then Thor said, “So we can do this again?”

“You insufferable brute.” Thor chuckled against Loki’s back at his brother’s jab, and it felt good. “Insatiable, hopeless beast….” Thor tightened his embrace, nuzzling Loki’s dark, damp hair.

Loki let out a long, heavy sigh. “You realize what this means? Father will kill us.”

Silence fell on them. Thor’s arms tightened.

“He will not. We are his sons.”

“Yes, that’s easy for you to speak. Of all the things I have done, this time he will kill me and banish you. You know how I am always a cultprit.” Loki didn’t want to state the obvious, how there was always a gap for them.

“I will not let that happen. If one of us have to go, then we go together.”

That made Loki’s heart wrench with unnamed feelings.

“Do not make a promise you cannot keep…” Loki said. Even if his brother’s words made his heart swell with delight, he would not admit it.

He didn’t know why, but he never gave into any kind of false hope. When something good happened, it usually did not last.

 

As if sensing his brood, Thor propped himself and looked down at his little brother, pinning Loki under his warm body. Thor’s face was open with happiness he radiated like a star. His eyes were full of tenderness and desire it rendered Loki speechless. Those blue orbs twinkled and Loki just wanted to laugh how ridiculously handsome Thor was right now. But Thor kissed him to shut him up and did so for the rest of the night.

For days they remained at the tavern, Loki’s books didn’t stand a single chance to be out of the bag to breathe as young Loki celebrated a year of his life in Thor’s arms day and night. He stored these days in the safest place of his mind, full of unfamiliar yet welcomed peace and warm light, tangled limbs for the first time, so entwined that their scents merged he could not tell which was his or which was Thor’s.

Then it came the day they had to depart, leaving this distant place behind to go home. All good things must come to an end, they silently accepted it.

As they approached the golden realm on their ship, Thor turned to Loki, his face determined and broken with something that looked like desperation mingled with love.

He reached to cup Loki’s neck and whispered, “Give me a kiss.”

And they kissed with passion so strong their chests hurt when they had to break away. They finally reached home and they had parts to play.

Since that day, Thor watched his brother grow from a beautiful young prince into a radiant man. His handsome brother who turned dark and sharp like a fine blade still blushed from time to time when Thor teased and reminded him of the day. The day Thor still recalled as years passed, and the raven-haired lady only smiled at them once when their paths crossed among constellations.

They grew up and to their surprises, the hunger didn’t pass, and they found themselves seeking the company of the other to the point of being inseparable. To Thor, it wasn’t merely about the mind-blowing sex—or the secretive love making in stolen moments far from home. It was deeper and he knew he loved Loki more than anything he ever had.

Only if he had told Loki so, that he was not just Thor’s brother, but his anchor of reasons, his companion in life and war…important to Thor as eyes and limbs, and his laughter.

All things changed.

Thor did not know when the space between them had formed, expanded and sucked Loki into a black hole of despair and destruction.

 

He did not know when he had lost his brother.

When they became full grown men, their duties multiplied, complicated and demanding they rarely traveled for pleasure anymore. Once their path divided, and Thor had won more and more battles, his impulses and confidence escalated the point of ruthlessness, while Loki’s solemn obedience and solitude eroded underneath. Still, after fighting beside each other, they found themselves sneaking back to the tavern to savor the secret moments, shared only between the two of them. Thor only knew that he wanted this as much as Loki, and he had thought their escapades anchored them together. No more questions of right or wrong. They only wanted to repeat what they created that night.

 

The night Thor believed he had claimed Loki as his, a possession unfaltering and cherished.

But he was wrong. Loki did not need to be possessed. He did not cherish this. Thor’s heart ached as he questioned himself: had he wronged his little brother so? Had the bond been broken, Thor wondered.

 

As ages passed, stars died, at this corner of the galaxy, so quiet and undisturbed, far away from home, they had been once free and loved each other with abandon.

Had he lost all of this?

 

Thor sat alone at the very same old table, time and again, basking in the sound and scent of memory, and the light of stars across the dark sky, he knew that this simple and humblest of all places was his sanctuary, if not Loki’s….A place where a memory was safe. A place where one of the dearest moments of the brother he had lost stayed safe within him. He could sit and drink to replay the moments without being noticed, to relish in the joy and bitterness of their times and lives until he passed out.

 

When he woke up, utterly alone, he would find himself on his feet again to continue the journey, with his memory of the night undisturbed and untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first Thorki contribution to the fandom. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Also, the constellation the Tavern is situated is the very good old Orion’s Belt. So whenever you look up there, Thor & Loki might be having a good old reunion ^^ *sheepish grins*


End file.
